Kiss the Draco!
by bottled.time
Summary: Everybody wants Harry to kiss Draco. Ooh, Harry needs to pluck up his courage. Fic inspired by Kiss the Draco, a fanvid by Ariel333Lindt -no permission requested, sorry!- HPDM Slash


Kiss the Draco

Kiss the Draco!

This fic is totally inspired by Kiss the Draco, a fanvid by Ariel333Lindt. Link: /watch?vStcErK-vgv0 it's so cute that I just had to write something on it. The song in the vid/fic is Kiss the Girl, from Little Mermaid.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter & co. is JK Rowling's.

--

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

Harry stared intently at the figure sitting exactly three rows before him. The figure was hunched over his parchment, quill in hand, a look of concentration sprawled across his face. His platinum blond hair, gelled firmly back, was the object of interest in Harry's line of vision. Or rather, it was the few strands of pale blond hairs that had somehow, miraculously escaped the firm prison of the gel, and were lying snugly on his neck, flying gently when his head moved.

"Hey, mate. Harry? Harry? You're staring at Malfoy again, mate." Ron nudged him in the shoulder, breaking his daze.

"You know, you're going to have to work up the courage to kiss him soon."

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

"Hello, Draco." Harry paused at the door, holding it open for Draco.

Draco gave him a slight smile, and walked past him.

Harry groaned when he realised he was staring at the empty doorframe. Damn, Draco was all he thought about now. The slightly shorter boy had approached him with a truce at the beginning of the year, and true to his word, had not picked any battles with Harry. Harry would even go as far as to claim that they were even friends now – not that they talked a lot, but still.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

It wasn't until Hermione told him the reason why he kept staring at a certain blonde then he realised that he liked Draco. Under all that snooty pureblood layers, there was a heart which was sweet and caring. A heart that not even the coldest Lucius Malfoy could tie down.

Oh, Harry longed to occupy a special place that heart.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

Harry gulped, staring at Draco yet again. There was just something about Draco, Harry mused, that made him stare. And stare. And basically just keep staring till Draco moved or looked at him.

"Mate, you've got it bad. You want him, Harry!" Ron, growing accustomed to Harry's behaviour, poked him at the sides.

"Stop staring and do something. Bloody hell, he might think you're a stalker."

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

"Don't you think Harry spends too much time staring at Malfoy?"

"Oh, Ronald, Harry's in love! It's natural that he spends much of his time looking at Draco."

"No, 'Mione, I mean he should just bloody do something already. You never know if Malfoy likes him back, right? There's just one way to get an answer."

Hermione stared at Ron, her intelligent brain catching up quickly.

"Well, it seems to me that he just needs a little…push."

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Come'on, mate, do it already. Just go to him, grab him by the shoulders, look into his eyes, and plant your lips on his. It's not too hard."

Harry swallowed audibly, looking at Draco, who was, in turn, paying attention to Hagrid's lecture. Suddenly turning around, Draco flashed Harry a bright smile, and resumed listening.

"Go on! He's just right there."

Ron gave Harry a small shove, and Harry stumbled in front.

"Somethin' wrong, Harry?" Hagrid asked, noticing Harry's sudden move forward. The whole class turned and stared at Harry, and Harry, blushing, took his original place next to Ron.

Draco caught Harry's eye, giving him a little chuckle.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
_

"Harry! You have to make up your mind soon, you don't know how many thousand other girls – and boys- there are after Draco!" Hermione yelled, finally sick and tired of her friend's constant moaning and staring.

"One kiss, Harry, that's all you have to do. How hard is that?"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

"Potter. My office, now."

Harry packed his books, exchanging weirded out glances with Ron. What on earth would Snape want him for? Silently, he followed the dark, billowing figure of Snape out of the Great Hall and into the dungeon.

"Potter, it has been…brought to my attention that you have been- to put it in simplistic terms, crushing on Draco."

Harry blinked. Even _Snape_ knew?

"As you might not know, Draco is my godson. And so, now, I give you permission to court him." Snape continued, giving Harry the most mistrusting of looks. "However, if I hear a single word about you mistreating Draco, I will personally ensure that you suffer. Are we clear?" He said, leaning over Harry. Harry nodded wordlessly, eyes wide.

What the _hell_?

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

Somehow, word has gotten out that Harry had a crush on Draco. Everywhere Harry went, there were loud catcalls and cries of 'advice'.

"Kiss Draco! Kiss Draco!" A rather enthusiastic crowd of Third Year girls stood at the stone entrance of Hogwarts, crowing after Harry as he walked past.

Harry cringed, trying desperately to ignore all the shouts around him. Why was his life never easy? He couldn't even crush properly, secretly, on his crush. No, there had to be loud shouts and 'advice' from everyone. Everyone. Couldn't everyone mind their own business?

"Hey, Harry!" Cedric caught up with him. "You know, if you're going to try and get Draco, you're going to have to act fast. I heard Michael from my house is trying to win Draco, too. You better do it soon, if you know what I mean?"

And with a wink, he was gone.

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

Harry walked on the grounds, cursing at his nosy schoolmates. Suddenly, he tripped and fell on a small rock that was lying innocently on the grassy lawn, papers flying everywhere. Cursing loudly, Harry waved a spell to gather them up, and was about to walk on when he heard a small giggle. Harry slowly looked around, trying to spot whichever annoying girl that followed him here to tell him to act on Draco. What he saw, however, left him speechless and very, very red in the face.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in a tree. Above him.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word until you kiss the girl_

Harry's mouth went dry.

"Draco?" he stuttered. Draco smiled back at him, up there in the tree.

Harry went blushed and hastily bade him goodbye.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

"And you did nothing but say hello and goodbye." Hermione, posed in a very motherly pose, stared at Harry. Harry blushed.

"Mate, don't be scared. Remember what I told you? Grab his shoulders, look into his eyes, and plant your lips on his. Just do that, and nothing goes wrong."

"But- but what if he doesn't want me to kiss him?" Harry groaned. Questions, questions, and more questions. The unknown known as Draco Malfoy.

Hermione changed her pose to one of great thought.

"Alright. I've got a plan. You need the _mood_."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"I can't do this! Ron, 'Mione, please-"

"No, Harry. You're going to do this, like it or not."

"But!"

"Listen. You want him, yes? You want to kiss him, yes?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then listen to me. Don't try to back out now, Harry."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl _

Harry entered the Great Hall, palms sweaty and scared out of his mind. Somewhere from behind him, a slow song started playing. Yes, what was it 'Mione said again? Right, the mood, the plan, the plot. He just needed to walk in, and do what Ron specifically instructed him to do. Grab Draco's shoulders, look into his eyes, those endless pools of silver and grey, strands tightened so tight that you could hardly see where silver began and grey ended, and- kiss him.

"Kiss Draco! Kiss Draco! Kiss Draco! Kiss Draco! Kiss Draco!" And endless chorus began somewhere.

Harry strode forward, a single purpose in his mind, moving ahead before he decided to chicken out.

Walk to him, look into his eyes, kiss him. Walk to him, look into his eyes, kiss him. Walk to him, look into his eyes, kiss him.

Okay, he can do this.

_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Draco turned around, curious as to why his name was suddenly chanted along with the music. He was met face to face with the determined face of one Harry Potter, striding towards him briskly.

This was a face with a purpose, and Draco couldn't help but swoon. From the loud shouts, he could guess the purpose, too, and he was almost quivering in anticipation.

Finally.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Harry stopped right in front of him, standing in front of the bench. By now, Draco was fully turned, legs resting on the side of the bench away from the table. Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, and was surprised to see fear in them. Smiling encouragingly, Draco tried to tell Harry not to be scared with his eyes.

He wouldn't know if it worked or not, because, the next moment, Harry's lips were on his, licking, sucking, nibbling, his tongue working it's magic in his mouth.

Distantly, Draco could hear loud screams and cheers.


End file.
